Ripped Apart
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Full Summary inside. AlxSc slash! What if Draco, concerned for his son and the repercussions of his reputation, sent him to live with his wife's muggle friends? What if scorpius had NO idea, until he turned 11? Add in a bookish Al, and you get a good fic.
1. Falling in Love

Alright people

Alright people! I know I've promised ya'll a lot of stuff, but I'll do that later. I swear. I had a brilliant new idea. Something I think no one else has thought of. evil laugh It's basically a second gen fic, and the main characters are Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter, with several others peppered in for effects. Here's an idea: what if Scorpius' Parents, our beloved Draco Malfoy and his wife, err, Isabella Fawn Malfoy, are worried silly about how the world will treat their ickle baby; Scorpius. What if Isabella was raised in the Muggle world. What if she has some really good friends? What if they send Scorpius to live with her friends? and Scorpius never knew that he was a wizard. He never knew that the people who have raised him with love and care, are not his parents. Oh dear. this sounds screwy, doesn't it. what happens when you add a shy bookish Potter into the mix. Havoc, that's what!

Draco's hands shuddered violently. His eyes were big, and his pupils dialated. He looked stunned, fascinated, awed, proud and in love, all at the same time. The first thing he did, was to cross the tiny gap between him and Isabella, and kiss her. The next thing he did was to take the baby from the medi-wizard's hands and take him to his wife. Isabelle cooed and gushed, ecstatic, before drifting off into slumber.

Draco cradled his son for the next two hours, his cold grey eyes locked with his son's clear blue ones. He was in love.

Alright, I realise I didn't use the correct register and my language was really bad but it's just an introduction, and as soon as I get this out of my system, I'll redo it. If my teachers can accept that I am a 'responsible young adult', so can you. wink

REVIEW!!

Love,

Lady Merlin


	2. The Owl

Here's a chappie 2, quick, because I was worried Chappie 1 hadn't made a good enough impression on ya'll

Here's a chappie 2, quick, because I was worried Chappie 1 hadn't made a good enough impression on ya'll. So, I own no one. Enjoy!

"James!! Come here kiddo!" came a voice from the small neat house, on a road lined with houses all alike. A small slender boy dropped a basket ball and ran into the house. He had long-ish hair, so blonde it was almost silver. His eyes were an icy shade of blue.

"Yes Dad?" He asked in a mellow voice. The tall man standing in front of him looked nothing like him. He was solidly built and had pitch black hair and brown eyes.

"It's time for dinner," the man referred to as dad said.

"Sure. Let me just go out and get my ball," James said.

James walked out the door of him childhood home. Tomorrow was his eleventh birthday. He hoped to get a bike, one of those really cool racing bikes. He remembered what his grandmother had told him.

'_If you look up at the sky and wish hard on a star, your dreams will come true', she said, rocking on her chair. She smelled funny, of cigarette smoke and mint candy, but he liked her. She was nice, and she always shared her mint candy with him. His grandma was really pretty. She was tall, and slim and really, really short. She was the only one in the family whose hair was the same colour as his. He loved his grandma. _

His grandmother was dead now. She had passed away three years ago, but his childhood memory of good times with her never left. He looked up, feeling terribly out of it, and unenthusiastic, even though he would be turning eleven the next day.

The sky was a beautiful shade of pink, purple and orange. He could see a star or two, and a trace of the moon, and an odd black dot. _It might be a planet_, he thought. _But it was getting bigger… a plane, maybe. But his house wasn't under any air routes. I've never seen a plane around here. _It was still getting bigger. It looked slightly… unsteady. _Oh! It was a bird!_ He realised. Before thinking again, skeptically, _it's a bird… flying towards my home. Wow. I must be really hungry. _

James was just about to walk back into his house, when the bird landed with a thump on the pavement next to him. He didn't know whether to pick it up or to run for help. If he did run, it might go away. He chose the former. He picked up the bird and carried it into his house. It didn't peck him, which surprised him. It looked like it was…sleeping. His mother and father stared at him and the bird.

"What?" he asked, feeling self conscious, "you taught me to always be kind to animals." He bent down and placed the bird on the carpet. What he didn't notice, was that his parents were looking at each other and holding each others hands.

ARGH. I HATE THIS CHAPTER. IT SOUNDS SO WRONG. It's like the past present thing is so off. I don't know!! Grr. I think I know what's wrong. It's just very very simple. Like something a newbie would write. I hate this mood.

REVIEW. Flame or compliment. I need to know if it's true or if I'm just nuts.


End file.
